battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke
Event Overview Commander Vassago has devoted the entire might of the Draconian Armada in an effort to crush Grimshine and her marauding band of Reaver cohorts. With Vassago distracted by these irradiated upstarts Captain Harlock has decided the time to strike is now. Plan your tactics to survive your brush with death. Deathstroke will begin May 15th and will run until May 19th. Deathstroke will be a staggered start with the following times: Event Information Primary Mission Objective *Players will be targeting sets of Warzone Targets to earn Points. Warzones will feature ships from the Draconian Empire and the Reaver Faction. Captains will be faced with the challenge of avoiding fire as the Draconians and Reavers clash in combat and are tasked with eliminating all forces present in the target. *There are three types of Warzone Targets. The Draconian Assault, the Reaver Swarm, and the Standoff type target. *Draconian Assault Targets will feature heavy Draconian presence as the might of the Draconian Empire is brought to bear on the Reavers. *Reaver Swarm targets feature a host of Reavers eliminating any who stand in their Warpath. *Standoff Type targets will feature capital ships present from both the Reaver and Draconian fleets. **Three enemy sets (A, B, C) have been targeted for destruction. **Clearing all targets in a specific set will grant a set bonus. **Sets "B" and "C" can only be completed for Bonus Points 10 times. Set A will have no cap on Completions. **Set A = 61 - 65 Highest level targets **Set B = 41 - 45 Medium level targets **Set C = 21 - 25 Lowest level targets Event Prizes Tier 1 2,000 - 125,000 Tier 2 200,000 - 500,000 Tier 3 1,000,000 - 3,000,000 Tier 4 2,250,000 - 7,000,000 Tier 5 4,500,000 - 9,000,000 Prize Redemption Deathstroke will feature a large pool of prize options per tier that are available for purchase. Players will earn points for completing sets of targets and will be able to redeem their points for prizes. Players will be able to redeem three prizes per tier. The Limited Blueprints, Nash's Lightning Carrier, and Harlock's Atlas Carrier can be redeemed up to 10 times per hull. *All Prize prices are subject to change* Target List For a more detailed Fleet Breakdown Visit BP-information.blogspot Key & Ships Used: *ES = Elite Salvage *RMD = Reaver Mothership Drone *Inter = Interdictor *Rad = Rad Shockwave *RS = Reaver Scout *RDH = Reaver Defense Hulk *MCX = Missile Cruiser X *Charon *NC = Nuclear Cruiser *GB = Grimshine's Berserker *RM = Reaver Mothership *PN = Proto-Nemesis *SCX = Strike Cruiser X *HLNC = High-Lander's Nuclear Cruiser *B = Berserker Bonus Points Payout Set A Bonus starts at 1,500,000 points, and will cap out at 2,000,000 points. Set B Bonus starts at 500,000 points, and will cap out at 750,000 points. Set C Bonus starts at 50,000 points, and will cap out at 75,000 points. The targets in each set will contribute about the same amount of points as the first bonus. Uranium Bonus There will also be Uranium awards based on points completion. These awards start at 100 Uranium for 100,000 Event Points scored and cap out at 5,000 bonus Uranium. New Prizes Infomation Lightning Carrier: A lightly armored Carrier Hull, this speedy ship is built to carry UAV’s into Open Water combat. Ideal for Warzone combat, it possesses the maneuverability and range to weave in between Reaver and Draconian Ships. ---- Nash's Lightning Carrier: Redeemable up to 10 A limited Variant of the Lightning Carrier, this hull has been customized by Admiral Brennus and has boosted stats over the normal Lightning Carrier. It also has a Random Launch Override ability which allows it to launch a random Specialist UAV from the following list: Kamikaze UAV: This UAV will glow red and when launched will Swarm around its target dealing damage as normal. Once its Swarm Duration completes rather than return to the ship that launched it, it will Detonate dealing damage to nearby enemies. Marathon UAV: This UAV will glow white and when launched swarms around its target for an extended duration. Pinch UAV: This UAV will glow blue and when launched will fire Pinch rounds at its target stunning it briefly for a short duration. ---- Harlock's Atlas Carrier: Redeemable up to 10 A limited Variant of the Atlas Carrier, this hull has been customized by Admiral Brennus to meet Harlock's specifications. It has boosted stats over the normal Atlas Carrier and also possess the Random Launch Override ability, allowing to launch a random Specialist UAV from the following list: Kamikaze UAV: This UAV will glow red and when launched will Swarm around its target dealing damage as normal. Once its Swarm Duration completes rather than return to the ship that launched it, it will Detonate dealing damage to nearby enemies. Marathon UAV: This UAV will glow white and when launched swarms around its target for an extended duration. Pinch UAV: This UAV will glow blue and when launched will fire Pinch rounds at its target stunning it briefly for a short duration. ---- Dragonfly UAV: This specialist UAV is equipped with a Flash Bang cannon. This cannon will damage enemies and overload their targeting systems causing them to lose accuracy each time one of these UAV’s deals damage. Tips and Tricks: Looking to up your game? Take a look at this post which gives some tips and tricks when approaching Warzone Targets: LINK Quotes Additional Facts 1) Lighting Cruiser is a FvF hull with the Dragonfly UAV which reduces accuracy based weapons and increases spread of explosive weapons. 2) Nash's Lightning Cruiser has a higher UAV damage modifier and more cargo hauling capability. ---- At the start of the event, a lot of Players are experiencing numerous problems logging in, launching fleets and attacking targets. The Kixeye servers and home page are displaying errors 404, 500, 505 and S.O.S. This is becoming a disturbingly familiar trend as it also occured in the March and April raids. Gallery Deathstroke_Event_Details.png|Event Details Deathstroke_Event_Prizes.png|Event Prizes Lightning_Carrier_Stats.png|Lightning Carrier Stats Nash's_Lightning_Carrier_Stats.png|Nash's Lightning Carrier Stats Harlock's_Atlas_Carrier_Stats.png|Harlock's Atlas Carrier Stats Dragonfly_UAV_Stats.png|Dragonfly UAV Stats Video Poll Related Pages *Facebook Event *Event Briefing *Event Information *Event Information & Prizes *Fleet Breakdown Navigation Category:Events Category:Reaver Faction Category:Warzone Series